LA NUEVA MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO 7
by Bloody Alexa Dark Raven
Summary: DESCONTINUADO PARA SIEMPRE!
1. Chapter 1

LA NUEVA MIEMBRO DEl EQIUPO 7

Alexa: ¡YAY! mi segundo fic no es yaoi y si crees que Sakura es lo maximo no leas este fic

Dark Raven: y si te preguntas por que eso no te importa que comience el fic

disclaimer: Naruto no es mio obviamente si lo fuera habria muchos cambios como Sakura nunca nacio Naruto ya era hokage desde los 10 y Sasuke estaria casado conmigo x)

LA NUEVA MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO 7

1er capitulo: Un dia normal

En konoha se estaba librando una gran batalla los kunais, y shurikens volaban por todas partes al igual que los jutsus, los golpes y patadas esta batalla decidiria el futuro del mundo ninja ya quisieran la verdad apenas si amanecia, se ven algunos rayos del sol y no se por que estoy escribiendo esto vayamos con el mejor equipo del mundo ¡EL EQUIPO 11! mentira vamos con el equipo 7.

uououououououou Casa de Sakuraoououououououo

Los rayos del sol entran por la ventana de una realmente horrible Sakura (Alexa: si imaginenselo trae una mascarilla verde y cafe los tubitos en el cabello se le estan cayendo esta toda despeinada y ademas babea ¡EEEWWWW! Dark Raven: enserio es un asco como es que Sakura no se muere deberian matarla) mientras Dark Raven se va para evitarse un trauma y la autora no sabe si reir o vomitar Sakura despierta.

Sakura: hoy me declarare a Sasuke-kun (Alexa: declarse babosa todos saben que tienes una enferma obsecion por Sasuke) eeehh O.o? quien dijo eso, no importa ya que hoy Sasuke-kun aceptara mis sentimientos (Inner Sakura: CHA! Sasuke-kun sera todo mio)

y con este pensamiento Sakura se mete a bañar ya que eso termino alas casas de los mejores personajes

ououououo Casa de Kakashi ououououou

Kakashi esta leyendo su amado librito se preguntaran por que Kakashi esta leyendo eso es facil el ya estaba despierto

Kakashi: mmmmm... creo que hoy tengo que ir a los campos de entrenamiento con mis estudiantes... una hora mas y me ire n.n

y Kakashi continua leyendo su libro.

ououououou Casa de Sai ououououou

Sai despierta cuando escucha su reloj apaga la alarma y va al baño a darse una ducha (Alexa: que? creian que Sai y va hacer algo interesante que brutos XD Dark Raven: Hey que te pasa Sai es el mas sexy)

ouououououo Casa de Naruto ououououou

Se ve a nuestro eternamente tierno kitsune durmiendo abrazando su almohada y babeandola toda (Dark Raven: Guey contigo todos babean ¬ ¬ Alexa: Callate es mi fic y yo soy la autora ¡ Y TE AGUANTAS SI NO TE GUSTA!)

Naruto:AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! quien fuel el imbecil que grito me desperto (Alexa: ¬ ¬ Dark Raven: n.n) ya que estoy despierto ire a desayunar ramen n.n (Alexa: ¡YAY! ¡RAMEN! n.n Dark Raven: ¬ ¬U) y luego ire a los campos de entrenamiento y le pateare el trasero a ese Teme tebayo.

Naruto decide tomar un baño al terminar toma su desayuno.

ououououou Casa de Sasuke ouououououou

Se ve un muy sexy (Alexa: ¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡OMG! ¡ SASUKE ERES TAN SEXY! ¡KYAAAA! Dark Raven: ¬ ¬U pendeja Sai es mejor) mientras Alexa babea y graba a Sasuke, el despierta

Sasuke: ... Hmp otro dia mas de tener que soportar a la odiosa de Sakura, al imbecil de Naruto, a esa patetica copia barata y las estupidas escusa de Kakashi-sensei... que divertido ¬ ¬

Sasuke se levanta para tomar un baño sin darse cuenta que la autora lo sigue al baño con la camara(Alexa:¡KYAAAA! Sasuke esta desnudo! Dark Raven: me largo de aqui)

ououououou Area de Entrenamiento ououououou

¨Sasuke´s POV¨

Bien ya estoy llegando a los campos de entrenamiento y como siempre soy el primero en llegar si no me equivoco y solo espero equivocarme Sakura sera la segunda en llegar y tratara de convencerme de salir con ella despues llegara la copia barata con su sonrisa estupida luego Naruto con su hiperactividad y estupidez y al final Kakashi-sensei llegando tarde y con sus estupidas escusas... solo otro dia omn mas, hmp ya viene Sakura.

¨Fin Sasuke´s POV¨

Sakura: SASUKE-KUN! HOLA!- dice Sakura mientras se abraza al brazo de Sasuke (Alexa:¬ ¬#)

Sasuke: SAkura sueltame te eh dicho que me molesta tu presencia- dijo Sasuke mientras se la quitaba de encima

Sakura: uumh huuh Sasuke-kun... eeeeeh yo- Sakura dice tartamudeando y sonrojada

Sasuke: Que?

Sakura: yo queria saber si tu yo... uuumhhh...nosotros

mientras la zorra arrastrada de Sakura sigue hablando como idiota a lo lejos se ve Sai

Sai: Hola Sakura-fea y Uchiha-bastardo n.n

Sakura: CALLATE SAI !- grita Sakura amenazandolo con el puño (Inner Sakura:Estupido Sai tiene que llegar cuando estoy a punto de pedirle a Sasuke-kun que saliera conmigo Sai estas muerto=( Alexa: maldita ramera ofrecida Sasuke jamas te amara ¡JAMAS!) eeehh? esa voz otra vez que esta pasando?-penso Sakura mientras los dos azabaches se mataban con la mirada

Sasuke: Haci que sabes hablar copia barata- dice Sasuke mientras sonrie engreidamente (Alexa: ¡KYAAAA! °¬° )

Naruto: Hey Sakura!- grita Naruto antes de que Sai insulte a Sasuke- Sakura despues del entrenamiento quieres ir al Ichiraku conmigo n.n

Sakura: No, Naruto ya te eh dicho que no quiero salir contigo

Naruto: Que? por que no T_T- dice Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos

Sasuke: Hmp patetico dobe

Naruto: QUEEEE! DIJISTE TEME!

Sasuke: Ya me oiste perdedor

Naruto: TU QUIEN RAYOS CREES QUE ERES!

Sakura: Naru tranqulizate por favor

Sai: Sakura-fea tine razon que importa lo que diga el bastardo nn-dice Sai con su fastidiosa sonrisa mientras Sakura y Sasuke lo matan con la mirada

olvidando la mini pelea los cuatro se ponen a esperar a su querido sensei

zzzzzzzz UNA HORA DESPUES zzzzzzzz

Kakashi: YOH! n.n- saluda Kakashi a sus estudiantes con su ojito feliz apareciendo en una nube de humo

Naruto y Sakura: LLEGA TARDE KAKASHI-SENSEI !- gritaron Sakura y Naruto furiosos

Kakashi: lo siento es que en el camino me encontre perro...

Naruto y Sakura: ESO ES UNA MENTIRA!

Kakashi: tranquilos chicos empezemos con el entrenamiento

despues de 2 horas de jutsus y patadas cada uno tomo caminos diferentes Sai fue a su casa a leer uno de sus libros raros, Sakura fue a hablar/pelear con Ino, Naruto fue al Ichiraku y ahora se encuentra atragantando con el ramen, Kakashi obviamente se fue a un lugar que no importa por que lo unico que hace es leer su librito y mi amado moreno se encontraba en las calles de konoha caminando hacia el barrio Uchiha

Sasuke: (Como dije otro dia normal mas, nada interesante pasa aqui si Itachi siguiera vivo ahora pensaria en como matarlo...mi vida es un mierda)- eso fue lo ultimo que Sasuke penso antes de entrar a su casa pero lo que nadie sabe es que al dia siguiente la llegada de una person lo cambiara todo

Alexa: por fin termine me tomo todo un dia hacerlo

Dark Raven: te tardaste por que estabas mas concentrada en la tele que en el fic

Alexa: volviste n.n me alegra que estes aqui

Dark Raven: Siii? O.o

Alexa: SI ! XD bien preguntas que se resolveran en el siguiente capitulo

Quien es la misteriosa persona que llegara?

La vida de Sasuke es una mierda?

Que tenia el perro que encontro Kakashi?

El perro era un perro o solo una rata enorme?

Por que en vez de disfrutar mis vacaciones escribo fics?

Y lo mas importante por que hago tantas preguntas?

REVIEW? O.o


	2. Chapter 2

Alexa: ¡SIIIII! Segundo cap. Perdón por la tardanza falta de inspiración y flojera bien queremos agradecer a Mei Nara por ser la primera en dejar un review ¡Dark Raven ven!

Alexa y Dark Raven: gracias Mei Nara te queremos n.n

Dark Raven: Ahora el disclaimer

Naruto y compañía NO ME PERTENECEN

sobre el fic

Alexa: blabla- los personajes hablan

Alexa(blabla)- pensamientos, Dark Raven, autora, etc.

_blablabla_- imaginación

Dark Raven: ahora el fic

**Capitulo 2- La nueva kunoichi "¡Mi nombre es Alexa Izawa PERRAS!"**

Era otra hermosa mañana en la aldea oculta de la hoja el equipo 7 se encontraba en los campos de entrenamiento entrenando obviamente (Dark Raven: ellos solo saben entrenar ¿o que? Alexa: yo creo) Kakashi estaba apunto de enseñarles a sus estudiantes un nuevo jutsu cuando un ANBU aparece

ANBU: Kakashi-sensei la Hokage requiere su presencia en su oficina ahora- y con eso el Anbu desaparece

Kakashi: sigan entrenando- dice Kakashi y desaparece

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o La Oficina de la Hokage o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tsunade: Alexa Izawa por el tiempo que estés en Konoha entrenaras e iras a misiones con un equipo- dice la Hokage viendo a la kunoichi (Dark Raven: yo daré la descripción de Alexa cabello café oscuro, con flequillo rubio tipo Emo su cabello esta en una cola de caballo baja sujetado por un listón verde, la blusa es casi como la de Ino Shippuden pero tiene mangas cortas y tiene el cuello como la camisa de Sasuke el color es negro con verde, lleva una falda negra con lazo verde que usa como cinturón, los zapatos son como los de Sakura, y usa un collar el símbolo de su clan, si tienen dudas de como es porque no se como describir, solo tiene curiosidad, les dio flojera imaginarla, o es por que la tele mato a todas sus neuronas, en los links que aparecerán al final del fic podrán ver videos que obviamente Alexa hizo, en ambos aparece Alexa es la primera imagen que verán y si mi cabello es a si pero no tan largo el primer link es una canción con la letra de la canción y el segundo es un video de SasuNaru)

Alexa: Si Hokage-sama- dice Alexa mientras ve como la Hokage saca una botella de sake de un cajón de su escritorio

Alexa(en las dos chingadas horas que llevo aquí esta vieja no deja de sacar sake, ¿cuantas botellas tiene en ese cajón? maldita vieja alcohólica ¬¬ además !DOS JODIDAS HORAS¡ Ò.Ó duro leyendo mi expediente de cuatro hojas dos horas en esas dos horas pude hacer tanto)- piensa Alexa mientras ve como la Hokage se acaba el sake

_TOC TOC- _Kakashi toca la puerta para después esperar 10 minutos (Dark Raven: si diez ¿ por que? no es fácil esconder 40 botellas de sake tomarse 15 aspirinas y 15 cafés para no lucir ebrio lo se por experiencia n.n) para oír un "Adelante" que suena mas cansado que la voz de Shikamaru

Kakashi: Hokage-sama que necesita- dice Kakashi calmado pero por dentro se esta muriendo (Dark Raven: en otras palabras... ¡ SE ESTA CAGANDO DE EL MIEDO! y quien no Tsunade en ese estado podría pedir cualquier cosa O.O)

Tsunade: Kakashi ella es Alexa Izawa será su estudiante- dice Tsunade con cara de director de teatro sin dormir- Alexa el es Kakashi tu sensei

Alexa: es un placer- dice Alexa haciendo una pequeña reverencia ( genial mi sensei tenia que ser un raro enmascarado ¬¬ ósea quien se cubre el rostro con una mascara solo un acosador y mi gato lo hacen todo el mundo sabe que cubrirse la cara con el cabello esta de moda)

Kakashi: será un placer tenerte de estudiante n.n- dice Kakashi con su ojito feliz ( lo que me faltaba otra chica si no tuviera suficiente con Sakura ¬¬ solo espero que no se vuelva una loca fan como ella)

Tsunade: bien ya puede retirarse- dice Tsunade para que se salgan de su oficina y ella siga bebiendo

**o-o-o-o-o-o Campos de entrenamiento o-o-o-o-o-o**

(Dark Alexa: ¡MIS CARTELES DE ECENARIO AL ATAQUEEEEE! ¡DOMINARE EL MUNDO ÒwÓ!)

El equipo 7 se encuentra esperando a su sensei

Sakura: Para que creen que Tsunade-sama quiera ver a Kakashi-sensei

Naruto: ¡ TAL VEZ LA OBA-CHAN VA A DARLE UNA MISION RANGO A SOLO PARA EL! ¡MALDITA VIEJA!

Sasuke( Idiota ¬¬)- Sasuke piensa mientras mira a Naruto con cara de fastidio

Y Sai solo se limita a sonreír falsamente

Sakura: Naruto cálmate que ya viene Kakashi-sensei ¿Huh? ¿Quién es ella?

Los tres chicos se voltean para ver a su sensei (Dark Raven: Sakura ya los estaba viendo ¬¬) los cuatro estaban sorprendidos pero los mas sorprendidos y con cara de tonto en clase de matemáticas (Dark Raven: ósea con los ojos y la boca abierta y casi babeando XD recuerden esto es un fic y cualquier cosa puede suceder nn como….¡QUE A SAKURA LE CAIGA UNA PUTA ORCA ASESINA! Òwó) eran dos morenos

Kakashi: Ella es su nueva compañera de equipo- dice Kakashi y Sasuke y Sai reaccionan un poco sonrojados (Dark Raven: Bastardos pervertidos ¬_¬)- y para que se conozcan mejor dirán lo que les gusta y lo que odian n.n (Dark Raven: wow que original ¬¬ por eso le dicen el ninja que copia)

Sakura: Kakashi-sensei otra vez tenemos que hacerlo

Kakashi: es necesario yo comenzare mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y lo que me gusta y lo que odio son un secreto n.n- dice Kakashi

Sakura(otra vez solo dijo su nombre que nunca nos dirá lo que le gusta y lo que odia)-piensa Sakura enojada

Naruto(quiero ramen pero no tengo dinero ¡ya se! Le pateare el trasero a Sasuke-Teme lo dejare medio muerto y le quitare dinero para comprar ramen ñ.ñ)- piensa Naruto mientras se toca el estomago

Sasuke(estupido Kakashi-sensei solo actúa misterioso para impresionarla ¬¬ ¿eh? Por que rayos me importa si trata de impresionarla)- piensa Sasuke enojado y sorprendido

Sai(que cree Kakashi-sensei que esta haciendo…..idiota)- piensa Sai enojado y sin su sonrisa

Kakashi: Sakura tu turno

Sakura: ¿Huh? ¡SI! Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y lo que mas me gusta es _Sasuke-kun_- lo ultimo Sakura lo dice susurrando mientras se sonroja (Dark Raven: no puede ser mas idiota)- y lo que mas odio es ¡ALGUNA IMBECIL QUE SE LE ACERCA!- grita Sakura furiosa (Dark Raven: al parecer si puede)

Gracias al estupido comentario de Sakura una mega gota aparece en las cabezas de los demás

Naruto: Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki lo que mas me gusta es el ramen n.n y lo que mas odio es tener que esperar los tres minutos en los que se cocina el ramen

Sai: Mi nombre es Sai (Dark Raven: ¿Sai tiene apellido?) lo que mas me gusta es dibujar y leer y lo que mas odio es al Uchiha-bastardo n.n-dice Sai mientras le sonríe de una forma extraña a Alexa y Sasuke mata con la mirada a Sai por su comentario y por como le sonríe a Alexa

Sasuke: Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha odio muchas cosas pero lo que mas me gusta no es de tu incumbencia- dice Sasuke mas frío de lo normal (maldito cara de idiota)- piensa Sasuke tratando de matar con la mirada a Sai mientras los demás tienen sus propios pensamientos

Sakura(¡SASUKE ERES EL MAS COOL DEL MUNDO! ¡TE AMO!)-piensa Sakura con cara de idiota enamorada

Naruto(Idiota hmp)-piensa Naruto molesto

Sai(maldito Uchiha-bastardo engreído)-piensa Sai también tratando de matar con la mirada a Sasuke mientras sonríe

Kakashi(Alexa aun no le a saltado encima a Sasuke como una loca fan por fin una chica normal nn).piensa feliz Kakashi

Alexa(lo que me faltaba no solo mi sensei es un acosador mi equipo son unos raros empezando por esa tal Sakura con ese cabello parece un chicle gigante además ¿¡ROSA! Es el peor color del mundo todos saben que el verde manda y dominara el mundo n.n, Naruto…mmm…. La verdad el se ve muy normal y también le gusta el ramen segundo raro Sai primero no tiene apellido segundo lo que mas le gusta es leer y dibujar quien hace eso (Dark Raven: pues tu guey) y tercero esa sonrisa da miedo y por ultimo Sasuke solo tengo 2 palabras para describirlo _AMARGADO __EMO__TIVO _¿Huh? Creo que me toca presentarme)

_Imaginación de Alexa_

_Alexa: ¡Mi nombre es Alexa Izawa recuérdenlo bola de zoquetes! Lo que mas me gusta es torturar a babosos como ustedes y lo que mas odio son a sus putas madres- dice Alexa cuando siente una mano en su hombro que la saca de su imaginación_

_Fin de la imaginación de Alexa_

Kakashi: te toca- dice Kakashi mientra quita su mano y dos pares de ojos lo miran con todo el odio del mundo

Alexa: Mi nombre es Alexa Izawa lo que mas me gusta es comer dulces hasta enfermar (Dark Raven: eso es cierto) y la verdad hay algunas cosas que odio pero lo que mas odio es el arroz blanco con fresas me da asco nn( pero no tanto Sakura)- dice y piensa Alexa sonriendo zorrunamente como Naruto (Dark Raven: si quieren saber todo lo que odia Alexa pueden leerlo en su profile)

Kakashi: el entrenamiento de hoy a terminado los dejare para que se conozcan- dice Kakashi luego desaparece en una nube de humo dejando a los cinco ninjas mirándose en un profundo silencio

**o-o-o-o-o 30 minutos después o-o-o-o-o-o**

Siguen mirándose

**o-o-o-o-o-o- 1 hora después o-o-o-o-o-o**

Siguen mirándose

**o-o-o-o-o-o 2 JODIDAS HORAS DEPUES o-o-o-o-o-o**

Aun se están mirando (Dark Raven: ¡BOLA DE IMBECILES RETRASADOS MENTALES! ¡ QUE PUTAS VERGAS MIERDAS ESTAN MIRANDO! Ò.ó)

_Mente de Sakura_

Que no piensa decir algo o hacer algo pero es mejor a si por que si hiciera algo le estaría hablando a Sasuke-kun ¿estará pensando en el? (Dark Raven: en todos los pensamientos de Sakura aparece Sasuke ¬¬)

_Mente de Naruto_

Por que sigo aquí debería estar en el Ichiraku comiendo ramen…. Quiero ramen (Dark Raven: U¬U ZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz)

_Mente de Sai _

Aun no se ha vuelto una loca fan del Uchiha-bastardo la dibujare mientras duerme n.n (Dark Raven: Saaaaaaaiiiiiiiiii por queeeeeeeeee TT-TT)

_Mente de Sasuke_

En que o en quien esta pensando esta dobe (Dark Raven: ¡DOBE! ¡YO SOY LA UNICA QUE PUEDE LLAMARLA A SI! Ò.Ó)

_Mente de Alexa_

Yo tenía diez perritos, Yo tenía diez perritos. Uno se perdió en la nieve. No me quedan más que nueve. De los nueve que quedaban, de los nueve que quedaban Uno se comió un bizcocho. No me quedan más que ocho. De los ocho que quedaban, de los ocho que quedaban Uno se metió en un brete. No me quedan más que siete. De los siete que quedaron, de los siete que quedaron Uno ya no le veréis. No me quedan más que los seis que me quedaron, de los seis que me quedaron Uno se mató de un me quedan más que cinco. De los cinco que quedaron, de los cinco que quedaron Uno se mató en el teatro. No me quedan más que cuatro. De los cuatro que quedaban, de los cuatro que quedaban Uno se volvió al revés. No me quedan más que tres. De los tres que me quedaban, de los tres que me quedaban Uno se murió de tos. No me quedan más que dos. De los dos que me quedaban , de los dos que me quedaban Uno se volvió un me queda más que uno. Y el que me quedaba Un día se marchó al campo Y ya no me queda ninguno De los diez perritos n.n (Dark Raven: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! DX ¡TRAUMA! x.x)

Sakura: ¿Alexa de donde vienes?

Alexa: de Suna n.n (Dark Raven: ¡Amamos Suna! hehe la verdad amamos a Gaara)

Sakura:¿ y por que viniste a Konoha?

Alexa(que te importa basura rosada Ò.Ó) por que escuchado que los ninjas de Konoha son los mas fuertes n.n

Sakura: entiendo

Después de eso el silencio incomodo aparece (Dark Raven: ¡ PINCHÉ SILENCIO INCOMODO! ¡ JODETE! ò.Ó) (Silencio Incomodo: cállate pendeja que se lo que hiciste el verano pasado Ò.Ó) (Dark Raven: ^w^) (Silencio Incomodo: no ese verano imbecil subnormal ¬¬)

Sakura: me tengo que ir tengo entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama fue un gusto Alexa nos vemos mañana- dice Sakura para luego irse y otra vez el puto silencio incomodo aparece (Silencio Incomodo: te escuche idiota)

Naruto: ¿y a ti te gusta el ramen? n.n- pregunta Naruto con una sonrisa muy kawaii (Dark Raven: ¬)

Sasuke: dobe deja de preguntarle eso a todo lo que respira que tu tengas una malsana obsesión no sign...

Alexa:¡ SIIIIIIIIIII RAMEN! XD- mega grita Alexa interrumpiendo a Sasuke- amo el ramen solo a un idiota traumado homosexual no le gustaría (Dark Raven: creo que Alexa no sabe que a Sasuke no le gusta el ramen n.n)

Sai: tienes razón solo a un idiota traumado homosexual no le gustaría el ramen n.n

Alexa: verdad que si

Naruto: vamos a comer el mejor ramen del mundo el del Ichiraku- dice Naruto

Alexa:¡Si! yo pago XD

Naruto: enserio o.o ¡gracias! XD

Sasuke: te arrepentirás por eso

Alexa:¿por que o.O?

**o-o-o-o-o-o En el Ichiraku o-o-o-o-o-o**

Naruto se encuentra comiendo su séptimo tazón de ramen (Dark Raven: que rápido O.o) a su lado derecho esta sentado Sasuke con cara de estreñido al lado izquierdo de Naruto esta sentada Alexa mirando a Naruto con cara de tristeza y al otro lado de Alexa esta sentado Sai (Dark Raven: Sai fue mas rápido que Sasuke) mirando a Alexa

Sasuke: dobe deja de comer esa porquería que Izawa no es un banco- dice Sasuke aun con su cara de estreñido y Naruto aun con el ramen en la boca voltea a ver a Alexa

Alexa( Naruto come demasiado ya entiendo por que Sasuke dijo que me arrepentiría yo y mi bocota ojala me muera UwU)-piensa Alexa mirando a su tazón de ramen

Naruto: Alexa

Alexa: ¿si?

Naruto: ¿no te vas a comer tu ramen? si quieres yo me lo como n.n- dice muy inocente Naruto (Dark Raven: o muy idiota)

Alexa: si me lo voy a comer Naruto-kun- dice Alexa forzando una sonrisa

Sasuke y Sai( ¡QUE! ¡NARUTO-KUN! Ò.Ó)

después de que Naruto terminara décimo ramen y que milagrosamente Alexa pudiera pagar el ramen cada uno tomo caminos separados (Dark Raven: como me da mucha flojera decir todo lo que hicieron y pensaron solo diré Naruto se fue muy feliz a su casa por que comió ramen gratis, Sai leyó uno de sus libros imaginen cual, Alexa esta en su casa sentada en el piso del baño y la rodea un aura deprimente, y Sasuke sigue alterado por Naruto-kun)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dark Raven: por fin que fastidio tener que dirigir un fic sola si sola Alexa esta en Konoha y yo estoy a cargo del fic dejen un review dejar reviews es problemático

LINKS: obviamente en youtube

.com/watch?v=k244cJv4NYQ

.com/watch?v=mV1mJyy6FL8

tambien puden visitar mi canal de youtube soy DarkAlexa33 y los links tambien estaran en mi profile


	3. Chapter 3

DarkRaven: ¡Hey volví! me tarde porque simplemente y desgraciadamente me dio flojera, se me olvido, y por que para mi la jodida escuela mato mi imaginación y las neuronas que la tele no mato ¬¬

Alexa: Blabla- los personajes hablan

Alexa: chocolate - susurros

Alexa()-pensamientos, DarkRaven, algún imbecil que interrumpe

Silencio Incomodo: Lo dices por mi Ò.Ó

DarkRaven: no hablaba de alguien mas

**Capitulo 3**

(DarkRaven: no tengo ningún jodido titulo)

**owowowowowowowowo Casa de Naruto owowowowowowowowo**

Naruto: raameeeen...- dice Naruto hablando dormido

¡! ¡! ¡!- sonido de alarma

Naruto: no me quiero levantar que hora es- Naruto mira su reloj y se da cuenta que son las 6:30 de la mañana

Naruto: ¡ ¡ ¡QUE! ! ! aun es muy temprano quiero dormir TOT - Naruto se levanta con mucha facilidad a darse un baño

**owowowowowowowowo Casa de Sakura owowowowowowowowowo**

(DarkRaven: ¡PUTA VERGA! no quiero pasar por el mismo trauma y menos sola DX

¿?: tranquila yo estoy aquí n.n

DarkRaven: ¡TU! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡¿QUE HACES AQUI! Ò.Ó

¿?: me perdí y vine a serte compañía Ravencita n.n

DarkRaven: ¡ QUEEEE! ¡NO ME JODAS! ¡ LARGATE! ¡ Y DEJA DE DECIRME A SI BASTARDO!- se va el "Bastardo"

DarkRaven: Imbecil subnormal ¬¬)

**owowowowowowowowow Casa de Kakashi owowowowowowowowo**

Kakashi: Ku ku ku ku "munch munch" ku ku ku ku -( DarkRaven: lo siento pero por perturbadoras razones no pedemos seguir viendo/espiando a Kakashi- escalofrío-)

**owowowowowowowo Casa de Sai owowowowowowowowo**

(DarkRaven: mierda no puedo pensar en algo dejémoslo en que despertó, tomo un baño, y desayuno)

**owowowowowowowo Casa de Sasuke owowowowowowowo**

!¡ !¡ !¡-sonido de alarma marca DarkRaven

Sasuke: -bostezo- son las 6:30 estupido Kakashi-sensei - dice Sasuke y se dirige al baño

**owowowowowowowo Casa de Alexa owowowowowowo**

Alexa: monstruo come galletas regrésame mi galleta estupido friki- dice Alexa hablando dormida

!¡ !¡ !¡-sonido de alarma también ¬¬

Alexa: ¡ ¡ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ! ¡NO ME MATES! ¡TENGO DULCES QUE COMER!- grita como loca Alexa se da cuenta que es su reloj lo toma y lo lanza por la ventana

Alexa: y una vez mas Alexa a librado al mundo de un monstruo roba sueños- dice Alexa y se vuelve a dormir olvidando que tiene que ir al área de entrenamiento

**owowowowowowowo Puente owowowowowowowo**

(DarkRaven: maldita sea dominare el mundo MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ÒwÓ)

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, y Sakura estaban esperando a su sensei y a Alexa

Kakashi: Yoh n.\\

Naruto y Sakura: ¡ LLEGA TARDE KAKASHI-SENSEI!

Kakashi: lamento la tardanza pero en el camino me encontré con una anciana y...

Naruto y Sakura: ¡MENTIRA!

Kakashi( nunca me dejan terminar mis historias T.\\) tranquilos ya que todos estamos reunidos

Sai: Alexa-chan aun no a llegado Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: es su primer día y aun no a llegado eso es muy irresponsable de su parte

Sakura(irresponsable el es el que llega tarde siempre ¬¬)

**owowowowowo 2 horas después owowowowo**

Naruto: ¡DONDE RAYOS ESTA!

Sasuke: cállate dobe gritar no hará que Izawa-san llegue antes

Naruto: ¡QUE ME CALLE TEME! ¡TU CALLATE! Ò.Ó

Kakashi: Naruto, Sasuke tranquilícense

Sasuke: Cállate Dobe gritar no ara que Izawa llegue antes

Naruto: ¡QUE ME CALLE! ¡TU CALLATE TEME!

Kakashi: Naruto Sasuke tranquilícense

Naruto: Pero el Teme empezó

mientras Naruto y Sasuke están en una de sus muchas peleas sin sentido Alexa esta en algún lugar de Konoha

**owowowowowo Algún lugar de Konoha owowowowowo**

(DarkRaven: mensaje subliminal ... SEXO)

Alexa(Mierda estupido reloj volador por que tenia que tenia que salir volando por la ventana hoy)- piensa Alexa mientras corre

¿?: Disculpe señorita- dice una anciana (DarkRaven: no una anciana malvada de esas que te dan una manzana envenenada es una anciana amable que te da galletas sin ninguna razón n.n)

Alexa: Que se le ofrece anciana que jamás eh visto en mi vida

Anciana: Estaría interesada en adoptar un perro

Alexa: ¿Que clase de perro?

Anciana: Uno que volverá tu vida en una tortura esperara tu dolorosa muerte y te llevara a lo mas profundo del infierno

Alexa: ¿Que? OwO?

Anciana: Un lindo cachorro de una raza especial

Alexa: Enserio- dice Alexa para luego ver al cachorro mas lindo del mundo es como un Akamaru en miniatura color gris con las patitas blancas con los ojos mas kawaii del mundo de un azul cielo y un lindo listón negro con las puntas rojas (DarkRaven: como si les hubieran manchado de sangre) y un aura que dice "Amame" lo rodea

Alexa: ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ESTAN KAWAII QUE PODRIA MORIR!

Anciana: Enserio n.n eso significa que lo quieres

Alexa: ¡SIIIIIIIII! ¡DEMELO, DEMELO! ÒwÓ

Anciana: Tómalo pero no me lastimes- dice la anciana asustada

Alexa: ¡SIIIIIIIIIII! ¡TENGO UN PERRITO! ¡HAHAHAHAHA!- se ríe Alexa mientras se va corriendo con su perro al puente

Anciana: Que rara es pero no pude encontrar a alguien mas idiota que ella- dice la anciana con una mirada de maldad (DarkRaven: las ancianas amables son malvadas O.O ... ¡ALEXA ME DEBE DINERO! ¡SI! XD)

**owowowowo Puente owowowowowo**

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, y Sai se están muriendo del aburrimiento y Kakashi esta leyendo su inseparable librito sentado en la rama de un árbol

Naruto: me aburro, aburrido, aburrimiento, abuuuurriiiidooo

Sakura: Deja de quejarte baka Alexa llegara en cualquier momento- dice Sakura con una mega vena en la frente

A lo lejos se ve Alexa con un perro corriendo como si se la fuera comer un hamster gigante radiactivo de nombre Godzilla, en lo que corre Alexa se tropieza tres veces la primera con una hormiga cabezona, la segunda con una copia barata en miniatura de Silky (DarkRaven: la mascota de Starfire) y la tercera con una sustancia resbalosa y desconocida

Alexa: Ya...huff...llegue...huff- dice Alexa cansada y respirando con dificultad con algunos rasguños en la cara, brazos, piernas, estomago algo despeinada la ropa desarreglada y el pero algo aplastado y con rasguños menores pero nada grave

Sakura y Naruto: ¡ALEXA LLEGAS TARDE! Ò.Ó

Alexa: ¡NO ME GRITEN IDIOTAS! Ò.Ó

Sakura y Naruto: ¡ QUE DIJISTE!

Alexa: ¡I-DI-O-TAS! ¡QUIEREN QUE SE LOS REPITA OTRA VEZ!

Kakashi: Tranquilos ustedes tres Alexa por que llegaste tarde

Alexa: En el camino me encontré una anciana que me regalo un perro miren n.n (además de que me quede dormida XDU)- dice y piensa Alexa mientras levanta los brazos para que vean al perro que misteriosamente ya no tiene ningún rasguño

Sasuke: Por un estupido pero tardaste dos horas que dobe ¬ ¬

Alexa:¡A QUIEN LE DICES DOBE BAKA! Ò.Ó ¡NADIE ME DICE DOBE SOLO MI HERMANA MAYOR, MI MADRE Y MI GATO! ¡ Y CIERRA TU ESTUPIDA BOCA! Ò.Ó- grita Alexa con cara de demonio y un aura roja saliendo de ella

Sakura: Alexa por que no tratas de calmarte nnU- dice Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo asustada

Alexa:¡ NO ME DIGAS QUE HACER! (DarkRaven: Alexa esta enojada debe estar en sus días ¬ ¬U )

Kakashi: Es suficiente Izawa- dice Kakashi y le da un golpe en la cabeza que le puede causar un derrame cerebral

Alexa: ¡ouch! o

Kakashi: Ya que están mas tranquilos la misión de hoy es limpiar el río (DarkRaven: perdón no puedo pensar en otra cosa)

Naruto, Sakura, Alexa: ¡QUEEE!

Kakashi: Dejen de gritar y empecemos con la misión

Llegan al río y todos menos Kakashi empiezan a sacar la basura del río

**owowowowowo 30 minutos después owowowowowo**

Sasuke, Sakura y Sai aun siguen limpiando y tratan de ignorar a un Naruto siendo ahogado por una semi-demonio Alexa

**owowowowowo 10 minutos después owowowowowo**

Después de sacar toda la basura del río salen cansada, sin emociones, enojada, aburrido, y azul (DarkRaven: Adivinen quien es quien el ganador se llev- DarkRaven es golpeada por un ladrillo y queda inconsciente)

Kakashi: Buen trabajo antes de irse les tengo que decir que tendrán vacaciones n.\\- y con eso desaparece Kakashi dejando a sus cinco estudiantes en shock

Naruto: O.O

Sakura: O.O

Sasuke: O.O

Sai: OwO

Alexa: O.O?

Después de reaccionar y hablar lo de lo que harían en las vacaciones se fueron a sus casas

DarkRaven: ouch que me paso- dice DarkRaven despertando y tocando su cabeza- estupido ladrillo con una nota de Alexa ¬ ¬ ... Alexa O.O? - lee la nota- Jodida Alexa ¬ ¬ ejem en contra de mi voluntad aquí esta

Preguntas que se resolverán en el siguiente capitulo

¿Quien era el maldito bastardo?

¿Por que Alexa ahogaba a Naruto?

¿Las ancianas son monstruos arrugadas llenas de maldad?

¿Por que no tengo yo vacaciones?

¿Donde quedo mi sándwich?

DarkRaven: Hasta el próximo capitulo enserio donde quedo mi sándwich


End file.
